The present invention relates to novel herbicidally active benzoyl derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to compositions comprising said compounds, and to the use thereof for controlling weeds, in particular in crops of cultivated plants or for inhibiting plant growth.
Benzoyl derivatives with herbicidal activity are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,685. Now, novel benzoyl derivatives with herbicidal and growth-inhibiting properties have been found.
The objects of the present invention are thus compounds of formula I 
wherein
X is L1-Y1-R4, L2-Y2-L3-Y3-R5 or L4-Y4-L5-Y5-L6-Y6-R6;
L1,L2, L3, L4, L5, L6, independently of one another, signify C1-C6-alkylene, which may be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl; or C3-C6-alkenylene, which may be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl; or C3-C6-alkynylene, which may be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl;
Y1, Y3, Y6, independently of one another, signify oxygen, sulphur, SO, SO2, NR7, OC(O), NR8SO2 or OSO2;
Y2, Y4, Y5, independently of one another, signify oxygen, sulphur, SO, SO2, NR9, OC(O) or NR10SO2;
R7, R8, R9 and R10, independently of one another, signify hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R1 and R2, independently of one another, signify halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-dialkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonylamino, C1-C6-halogenalkoxy, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenalkylthio, C1-C6-halogenalkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-halogenalkylsulphonyl, phenylthio, phenylsulphinyl or phenylsulphonyl;
R3 signifies hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or halogen;
R4, R5 and R6, independently of one another, signify hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, which may be substituted by the group A1; C3-C7-cycloalkyl, which may be substituted by the group A2;
C3-C7-cycloalkyl, which may be interrupted by 1 to 2 oxygen atoms, sulphur or NR11; C2-C6-alkenyl, which may be substituted by the group A3; C3-C6-alkynyl, which may be substituted by the group A4; C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, whereby the cycloalkyl group may be interrupted by 1 to 2 oxygen atoms, sulphur or NR12; benzyl or phenyl which may in turn be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-dialkylaminosulphonyl or NR13xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R14;
R11 and R12, independently of one another, signify hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R13 and R14, independently of one another, signify hydrogen or C1-C4-Alkyl;
A1, A2, A3, A4, independently of one another, are hydroxy, formyl, COOH, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-dialkylaminocarbonyl, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxyhalogen, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl, whereby the phenyl group may in turn be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-dialkylaminosulphonyl or NR15xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16;
R15 and R16, independently of one another, signify hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
Q is the group Q1 
wherein R39 signifies hydroxy, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C6-dialkylamino, COOH, C1-C6-alkenylthio, C1-C6-alkenylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkenylsulphonyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, benzoyloxy or OSO2-phenyl, whereby the phenyl and benzoyl groups may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; V is C1-C4-alkylene, oxygen, sulphur, SO or SO2;
R17, R18, R19, R20, R21 and R22, independently of one another, signify hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkoxy, cyano, nitro, halogen or phenyl, q is 1 or 2;
or Q is the group Q2 
wherein
R23 signifies hydroxy, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C6-dialkylamino, COOH, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-alkenylthio, C1-C6-alkenylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkenylsulphonyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, benzoyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulphinyl, phenylsulphonyl or OSO2-phenyl, whereby the phenyl and benzoyl groups may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; R24 and R25, independently of one another, signify hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkoxy, cyano, nitro, halogen or phenyl, which may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-halogenalkylthio, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4-alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; or R24 and R25 together form a C2-C6-alkylene bridge, R26 signifies hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl, which may in turn be substituted by C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-halogenalkylthio, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4-alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano;
or Q is the group Q3 
wherein
R27 signifies hydroxy, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C6-dialkylamino, COOH, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-alkenylthio, C1-C6-alkenylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkenylsulphonyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, benzoyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulphinyl, phenylsulphonyl or OSO2-phenyl, whereby the phenyl and benzoyl groups may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano;
R28, R29 and R40, independently of one another, signify hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalknyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkoxy, cyano, nitro, halogen or phenyl, which may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-halogenalkylthio, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4-alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; or R28 and R29 together form a C2-C6-alkylene bridge, R30 signifies C1-C6-alkyl, which may be substituted by a group A5; C2-C6-alkenyl, which may be substituted by a group A6; C2-C6-alkynyl, which may be substituted by a group A7;
A5, A6 and A7, independently of one another, are hydroxy, formyl, COOH, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-dialkylaminocarbonyl, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxyhalogen, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl, whereby the phenyl is in turn substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-dialkylaminosulphonyl or NR31xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R32;
R31, R32, independently of one another, signify hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
or Q is the group Q4 
wherein
R33 signifies hydroxy, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyloxy C1-C6-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-alkenylthio, C1-C6-alkenylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkenylsulphonyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, benzoyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulphinyl, phenylsulphonyl or OSO2-phenyl, whereby the phenyl and benzoyl groups may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano;
W is oxygen, sulphur, SO, SO2, NR38 or Cxe2x95x90O;
R38 signifies hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R34, R35, R36 and R37, independently of one another, signify hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkoxy, cyano, nitro, halogen or phenyl, which may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-halogenalkylthio, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-halogenalkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4-alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; or R34 and R35 together form a C2-C6-alkylene bridge, as well as agronomically acceptable salts, isomers and enantiomers of these compounds.
The invention similarly relates to the salts that may be formed by the compounds of formula I, especially those compounds of formula I in which R23, R27, R33 and R39 are hydroxy, with amines, alkali metal bases and alkaline earth metal bases, or quaternary ammonium bases.
Of the alkali metal hydroxides and alkaline earth metal hydroxides as salt-forming components, the hydroxides of lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium are notable, especially those of sodium or potassium.
Examples of amines that are suitable for ammonium salt formation may be both ammonia and primary, secondary and tertiary C1-C18-alkylamines, C1-C4-hydroxyalkylamines and C2-C4-alkoxyalkylamines, for example methylamine, ethylamine, n-propylamine, isopropylamine, the four isomeric butylamines, n-amylamine, iso-amylamine, hexylamine, heptylamine, octylamine, nonylamine, decylamine, pentadecylamine, hexadecylamine, heptadecylamine, octadecylamine, methylethylamine, methyl-iso-propylamine, methylhexylamine, methylnonylamine, methylpentadecylamine, methyloctadecylamine, ethylbutylamine, ethylheptylamine, ethyloctylamine, hexylheptylamine, hexyloctylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, di-n-propylamine, di-iso-propylamine, di-n-butylamine, di-n-amylamine, di-iso-amylamine, dihexylamine, diheptylamine, dioctylamine, ethanolamine, n-propanolamine, iso-propanolamine, N,N-diethanolamine, N-ethylpropanolamine, N-butylethanolamine, allylamine, n-butenyl-2-amine, n-pentenyl-2-amine, 2,3-dimethylbutenyl-2-amine, di-butenyl-2-amine, n-hexenyl-2-amine, propylenediamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, tri-iso-propylamine, tri-n-butylamine, tri-iso-butylamine, tri-sec.-butylamine, tri-n-amylamine, methoxyethylamine and ethoxyethylamine; heterocyclic amines such as pyridine, quinoline, iso-quinoline, morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, indoline, quinuclidine and azepine; primary arylamines such as anilines, methoxyanilines, ethoxyanilines, o,m,p-toluidines, phenylenediamines, benzidines, naphthylamines and o,m,p-chloroanilines; but especially triethylamine, iso-propylamine and di-iso-propylamine.
The alkyl and alkylene groups present in the definitions of the substituents may be straight-chained or branched and are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, iso-butyl, tert.-butyl, pentyl and hexyl, as well as the branched isomers thereof. Alkoxy, alkenyl, alkenylene, alkynyl and alkynylene groups are derived from the said alkyl groups. The alkenyl, alkenylene, alkynyl and alkynylene groups may be mono- or multi-unsaturated.
Halogen normally signifies fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The same applies also to halogen in conjunction with other definitions such as halogenalkyl or halogenphenyl.
Halogenalkyl groups preferably have a chain length of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Halogenalkyl is for example fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoroethyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethyl; preferably trichloromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and dichlorofluoromethyl.
Alkoxy groups preferably have a chain length of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Alkoxy is for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec.-butoxy and tert.-butoxy as well as the isomers pentyloxy and hexyloxy; preferably methoxy and ethoxy. Alkylcarbonyl is preferably acetyl or propionyl. Alkoxycarbonyl signifies for example methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, iso-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, iso-butoxycarbonyl, sec.-butoxycarbonyl or tert.-butoxycarbonyl; preferably methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl. Halogenalkoxy groups preferably have a chain length of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Halogenalkoxy is e.g. fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy and 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy; preferably difluoromethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy and trifluoromethoxy. Alkylthio groups preferably have a chain length of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Alkylthio is for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, iso-propylthio, n-butylthio, iso-butylthio, sec.-butylthio or tert.-butylthio, preferably methylthio and ethylthio. Alkylsulphinyl is for example methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, propylsulphinyl, iso-propylsulphinyl, n-butylsulphinyl, iso-butylsulphinyl, sec.-butylsulphinyl, tert.-butylsulphinyl; preferably methylsulphinyl and ethylsulphinyl.
C3-C7-cycloalkyl, which is interrupted by oxygen, is for example oxiranyl, oxetanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, dioxolanyl, oxacyclohexyl, dioxacyclohexyl, oxacycloheptyl or dioxacycloheptyl.
C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C3-alkyl, which may be interrupted by oxygen, is for example oxiranylmethyl, oxetanyl-ethyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-n-propyl, dioxolanyl-C1-C3-alkyl, oxacyclohexyl-C1-C3-alkyl, dioxacyclohexyl-C1-C3-alkyl, oxacycloheptyl-C1-C3-alkyl or Dioxacycloheptyl-C1-C3-alkyl.
Alkylsulphonyl is for example methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, propylsulphonyl, iso-propylsulphonyl, n-butylsulphonyl, iso-butylsulphonyl, sec.-butylsulphonyl or tert.-butylsulphonyl; preferably methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl Alkoxyalkoxy groups preferably have a chain length of 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
Examples of alkoxyalkoxy are: methoxymethoxy, methoxyethoxy, methoxypropoxy, ethoxymethoxy, ethoxyethoxy, propoxymethoxy or butoxybutoxy.
Alkylamino is for example methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino or the isomeric butylamines. Dialkylamino is for example dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, n-propylmethylamino, dibutylamino and diisopropylamino. Preference is given to alkylamino groups with a chain length of 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Alkoxyalkyl groups preferably have 2 to 4 carbon atoms. Alkoxyalkyl signifies for example methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, n-propoxymethyl, n-propoxyethyl, isopropoxymethyl or isopropoxyethyl. Alkylthioalkyl groups preferably have 2 to 4 carbon atoms. Alkylthioalkyl signifies for example methylthiomethyl, methylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl, ethylthioethyl, n-propylthiomethyl, n-propylthioethyl, isopropylthiomethyl, isopropylthioethyl, butylthiomethyl, butylthioethyl or butylthiobutyl. The cycloalkyl groups preferably have 3 to 6 ring carbon atoms, for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. Phenyl, even as part of a substituent, such as phenoxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, benzoyl, phenylthio, phenylalkyl or phenoxyalkyl, may be present in substituted form.
Preference is given to compounds of formula I, in which R1 and R2, independently of one another, signify halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-dialkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulphonyl, C1-C6-halogenalkoxy, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenalkylthio, C1-C6-halogen-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-halogenalkylsulphonyl, phenylthio, phenylsulphinyl or phenylsulphonyl and
R33 signifies hydroxy, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C6-dialkylamino, COOH, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-alkenylthio, C1-C6-alkenylsulphinyl, C1 -C6-alkenylsulphonyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, benzoyloxy, phenylthio, phenylsulphinyl, phenylsulphonyl or OSO2-phenyl, whereby the phenyl and benzoyl groups may in turn be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano.
Further preferred compounds of formula I are characterised in that Q is Q1 or Q2, whereby in the group Q2, R24, R25 and R26 are preferably hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl. R23 and R39 denote hydroxy in particular. Also notable are those compounds of formula I, in which X is L1-Y1-R4. Of this group, the compounds in which L1 signifies methylene are preferred. In a further preferred group of compounds of formula I, R2 signifies C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl. Also of interest are compounds of formula I, in which R1 signifies methyl.
Particularly preferred individual compounds falling within the scope of formula I are: 4-hydroxy-3-(4-methylsulphonyl-3-methoxymethyl-2-methyl-benzoyl)-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-en-2-one and 5-hydroxy-4-(4-methylsulphonyl-3-methoxymethyl-2-methyl-benzoyl)-2,6,6-trimethyl-6.H.-[1,2]oxazin-3-one.
The compounds of formula I may be produced by known processes which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,410, 5,608,101 and EP-A-0 282 944, whereby e.g. a compound of formula II 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and X have the significances given under formula I and Z signifies a leaving group, preferably halogen, especially chlorine or cyano, is reacted with a compound of formula III 
wherein the substituents are defined as in group Q1, or with a compound of formula IV 
wherein the substituents are defined as in group Q2, or with a compound of formula V 
wherein the substituents are defined as in group Q3, or with a compound of formula VI 
wherein the substituents are defined as in group Q4 and correspondingly R39, R23, R27 and R33 signify hydroxy, optionally in the presence of a base. The compounds of formulae II, III, IV or V are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,410, 5,608,101 and EP-A-0 282 944 or may be produced analogously to the processes disclosed therein.
The reactions for obtaining the compounds of formula I are advantageously carried out in aprotic inert organic solvents. Such solvents are hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene or cyclohexane, chlorinated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane or chlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, nitriles such as acetonitrile or propionitrile, amides such as N,N-dimethyl formamide, diethyl formamide or N-methylpyrrolidinone. The reaction temperatures are preferably in the range from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 to +120xc2x0 C. The reactions are usually slightly exothermic and can as a rule be carried out at room temperature. The reaction mixture can be heated for a brief time to boiling point to shorten the reaction time or also to initiate the reaction. The reaction times can also be shortened by addition of a few drops of a base as reaction catalyst. Particularly suitable bases are tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, quinuclidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene or 1,5-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene. Further suitable bases are also inorganic bases, typically hydrides such as sodium or calcium hydride, hydroxides such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, carbonates such as sodium and potassium carbonate, or hydrogen carbonates such as potassium and sodium hydrogen carbonate.
The compounds of formula I can be isolated in conventional manner by concentrating the reaction mixture and/or removing the solvent by evaporation and by recrystallising or triturating the solid residue in solvents in which they are not readily soluble, typically ethers, aromatic hydrocarbons or chlorinated hydrocarbons.
The compounds of formula I or compositions containing them may be used according to this invention by all standard methods of application used in agriculture, including preemergence application, postemergence application and seed dressing, as well as by different methods and techniques such as controlled release. For controlled release, a solution of the herbicide is applied to a mineral granular carrier or to a polymerised granulate (urea/formaldehyde) and then dried. A coating can then be additionally applied (coated granules) that allows the active ingredient to be released at a controlled rate over a specific period of time.
The compounds of formula I may be used as herbicides in unmodified form, i.e. as obtained in the synthesis. Preferably they are processed in conventional manner with the auxiliary agents customarily employed in formulation technology to emulsifiable concentrates, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granulates or microcapsules. Such formulations are described, for example, in WO 97/34485 on pages 9 to 13. As with the type of agents, the methods of application such as spraying, atomising, dusting, wetting, scattering or pouring, are selected in accordance with the intended objectives and the prevailing circumstances.
The formulations, i.e. the agents, preparations, or compositions containing the compound of formula I or at least one compound of formula I and usually one or more than one liquid or solid formulation assistant, are prepared in known manner, e.g. by homogeneously mixing and/or grinding the herbicide with said formulation auxiliaries, typically solvents or solid carriers. Surface-active compounds (surfactants) may additionally be used for preparing the formulations. Examples of solvents and solid carriers are described in WO 97/34485 on page 6.
Depending on the herbicide of formula I to be formulated, suitable surface-active compounds are nonionic, cationic and/or anionic surfactants and surfactant mixtures having good emulsifying, dispersing and wetting properties.
Examples of suitable anionic, nonionic, and cationic surfactants are listed for example in WO 97/34485 on pages 7 and 8.
Also the surfactants customary in the art of formulation and described, inter alia, in xe2x80x9cMcCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d MC Publishing Corp., Ridgewood N.J., 1981, Stache, H., xe2x80x9cTensid-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d (Handbook of Surfactants), Carl Hanser Verlag, Munich/Vienna, 1981, and M. and J. Ash, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, Vol I-III, Chemical Publishing Co., New York, 1980-81, are suitable for manufacture of the herbicides according to the invention.
The herbicidal compositions will as a rule contain from 0.1 to 99% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 95% by weight, of herbicide, from 1 to 99.9% by weight, preferably from 5 to 99.8% by weight, of a solid or liquid adjuvant, and from 0 to 25% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant. Whereas it is preferred to formulate commercial products as concentrates, the end user will normally use dilute formulations. The compositions may also contain further ingredients, such as: stabilisers, e.g. where appropriate epoxidised vegetable oils (epoxidised coconut oil, rapeseed oil, or soybean oil); anti-foaming agents, typically silicone oil; preservatives; viscosity regulators; binders; and tackifiers; as well as fertilisers or other chemical agents.
The compounds of formula I are usually applied with success to the plants or the locus thereof in concentrations of 0.001 to 4 kg/ha, preferably 0.005 to 2 kg/ha. The concentration required to achieve the desired action can be determined by experimentation. It will depend on the type of action, the development stage of the cultivated plant and of the weed, as well as on the application (locus, time, method), and as a resulty of these variables can vary over a wide range.
The compounds of formula I have excellent herbicidal and growth inhibiting properties, which make them suitable for application in crops of cultivated plants, especially in cereals, cotton, soybeans, sugar beet, sugar cane, plantations, rape, maize, and rice, and for the non-selective control of weeds. Crops will also be understood to mean those crops that have been made tolerant to herbicides or classes of herbicides by conventional breeding or genetic engineering methods. The weeds to be controlled may be monocot as well as dicot weeds, typically Stellaria, Nasturtium, Agrostis, Digitaria, Avena, Setaria, Sinapis, Lolium, Solanum, Echinochloa, Scirpus, Monochoria, Sagittaria, Bromus, Alopecurus, Sorghum halepense, Rottboellia, Cyperus, Abutilon, Sida, Xanthium, Amaranthus, Chenopodium, ipomoea, Chrysanthemum, Galium, Viola, and Veronica.
The invention is illustrated by the following non-limitative Examples.